1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports for electrical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous prior inventions of supports for electrical devices, but none that are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,056,498, issued on Mar. 18, 1913, to Christopher C. Buckels, discloses an outlet box support, with a bar for connection between two supports, and a carrier that can slide upon the bar and holds the outlet box. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has a flat surface on which an outlet box can be immovably retained.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,957, issued on Dec. 4, 1934, to John Knell, discloses an outlet box and hanger bar, having a pair of U-shaped members with telescoping legs on which the outlet box is retained. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it supports the outlet box on a single flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,083, issued on Dec. 3, 1935, to John Knell, discloses an outlet box and hanger bar, with the hanger bar comprising a pair of flat telescoping members with holes for electrical conduits. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has side walls for additional support, and its top surface is fixed, rather than telescoping.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,414, issued on Jan. 3, 1956, to Edward B. Clark, discloses a bar hanger fixture for outlet boxes, with a clamp member having an opening through which the bar hanger passes. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the outlet box is retained against a flat surface with side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,252, issued on Nov. 29, 1960, to Ben Edward Frank, discloses a hanger bar supporting clip, which is snapped over or crimped onto girders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,967, issued on Jul. 19, 1988, to Martin F. Delmore and John D. Langdon, discloses an electrical box support, with a horizontal strut with a V-shaped channel on which the box can be positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,505, issued on Dec. 13, 1988, to Steven A. Rose and Irving Birken, discloses an electrical box support bracket, in which the box is supported on a vertical U-shaped channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,990, issued on Nov. 6, 1990, to Eric R. Rinderer, discloses a support for an electrical box, comprising a bar to be mounted between two spaced-apart wall studs, without the flat supporting surface and side walls of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,605, issued on Dec. 21, 1993, to Robert M. Johnstone, discloses a canopy mounting device for exit signs and the like, with a canopy bracket having a pair of spring fingers inserted through a central circular opening of a plate mounted to an electrical box in a wall or ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,137, issued on Jul. 19, 1994, to John H. Oliva, discloses an apparatus and method for mounting an electrical box between studs in a wall, with a substantial cutout portion in the central part of the frame for supporting the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,068, issued on May 14, 1996, to Frank Rice, discloses a device support bracket that is open in the center, has side rails that accommodate fastening screws, and spans framing members. The device has a central aperture that makes it different from the instant invention, and does not have flanges that can rest on the top surfaces of tile supporting cross pieces, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,836, issued on Apr. 3, 2001, to Richard D. Swanson, discloses an electrical box mounting bracket, with a pair of support rails rather than the single top surface and side walls of the instant invention.
British Patent No. 1 425 899, complete specification published on Feb. 18, 1976, to Larry Kelly, discloses a sheet metal bracket having a pair of triangular plates.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a support for a fixture for a lighting device, smoke detector, or other electrical device, on an acoustic (hung) ceiling, so that it will be supported firmly and securely, and will not rock or wobble. In the preferred embodiment, it is a rectangular metal box with an open bottom, formed from a single sheet of metal. It is dimensioned and configured so that a mounting box for the fixture can fit inside. The mounting box is prevented from moving by the broad, flat top surface of the invention, and in some cases also by its side walls. The are large holes through the top side (preferably in diagonal rows of three circular holes across the width of the box) for electrical conduits or other fittings, and smaller circular holes for support and grounding screws. It can be supported on the beams of the ceiling either by screws that pass through slots in its ends, by using fire tie tabs on its top side, and/or by a stab connection to the acoustical ceiling xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d. The longer side walls have flanges which rest against the top surfaces of the grid system (or other) supporting cross pieces for ceiling tiles.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an apparatus for firmly securing lighting fixtures in acoustic ceilings, so that they will not rock or wobble.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for firmly securing other electrical fixtures in acoustic ceilings, so that they will not rock or wobble.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for firmly securing electrical fixtures in any ceiling having cross pieces on which the apparatus can be supported.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method for firmly securing electrical fixtures in walls or other places.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.